


Fair Play

by HSavinien



Series: The Oldest Ones [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Apologies, Boundaries, Bullying, Developing Relationship, Historical, Multi, Pre-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: Quỳnh loves teasing their newest companion.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Lykon/Quynh | Noriko
Series: The Oldest Ones [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910206
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Fair Play

She plays with him. Quỳnh pricks and teases sweet-faced Lykon with her words, her hands, her arrows, her eyes. She elbows into his space at the campfire, shoves in under his arm to steal bites of his food, slides her feet under his cloak to press cold toes against his calves to make him yelp. He pushes back, holds his favorite treats out of her reach. Quỳnh drops on his back out of a tree to see if he can throw her off, spits blood and laughs in delight when she learns he can.

When she tweaks the thinning, ancient scrap of woven wool from off his spear, Lykon cries out like a man stabbed (like he never does when he  _ is _ stabbed), and Quỳnh freezes. Gently, carefully, she returns the cloth back to his outstretched hand and he clutches it, mouth tense and eyes wounded, almost curling into himself where he sits.

“It was made by my mother and father,” he says tightly. “It may be nothing to you, but by whatever little respect you bear me, do not touch it.”

Her breath catches. That is not the game that Quỳnh has been playing. That is not the game she  _ thought _ she had been playing, at least. “It was ill done of me,” she says slowly. “But I never meant to harm that which you hold precious. I fear now that I have given you cause to think otherwise.”

Andromache watches both of them quietly. She will not interfere, Quỳnh thinks, and loves her for it, that she won’t use her age and experience to try to fix this.

Lykon does not speak. Quỳnh sits, leaving him space, and bows her head for a moment. “I would like to apologize. I have done harm to you and by my actions made you doubt my respect and love for you.”

She watches through her eyelashes and he uncurls a little, back straightening. 

“I only meant to play, but I see that I hurt you. I never wish to hurt you. I teased you as I tease Andromache; I meant to make you laugh, and give you a challenge, and to have the pleasure of touching you.” He’s so young. A man grown, but still new, and she’s been around no one but Andromache for more than a few months in centuries. She had siblings once, and other friends. “Anything that I do that makes you unhappy, I will stop. If you wish me never to touch you or your things, never to speak to you beyond what is necessary, I will do that. If you prefer gentleness, I can be gentle.” Quỳnh offers her hand, palm up.

Lykon clears his throat and looks at her at last. “I had thought you were tiring of me, trying to chase me away to have Andromache to yourself again.”

Andromache laughs at that, and Quỳnh glares at her.

“Never. It is a joy to have you here,” Quỳnh says. “As much as Andromache is a familiar, beloved gift, you are a lovely new one.”

He blossoms at the compliment and Quỳnh is staggered by it, charmed by the flick of his eyelashes as he accepts her hand.

“I’m sorry,” she says.

“I let it go,” Lykon says, and his hand is warm around hers, gentle and broad. “I will not ask you to stop, except for stealing my food...and if you shoot me again, I will nail your foot to the ground with my spear.”

“That seems fair,” Quỳnh agrees.

“And if you,” he pauses, and licks his lower lip. “If you want to touch me, you need only ask.” He looks over at Andromache, grins at her. “I would like it, from either or both of you.”

Andromache chuckles. “Catch me a hare for supper and I will give you a kiss. Dramatics make me hungry.”

Lykon looks back at Quỳnh, stands and pulls her up with him. “And you?” he asks softly. 

“You can have a kiss of me for free,” she tells him, and pulls his head down.

Andromache whistles until they break apart, laughing, and it is good.


End file.
